The McCord Children
by MadamBroadway
Summary: Elizabeth and Henry have three lovely children. This is the story of how their lovely children came to be.
1. The Start

**Author Note: I wrote this story because I loved what Henry said, that the children were supposed to be cute. I hope you enjoy my story. If I screw up with terms or grammar. I'm sorry!**

_~January 1989~_

_~HENRY~_

Henry nervously fingered at his cuff links, because in less then fifteen minutes his fiancee will become his wife. His life would change in a matter of minutes Elizabeth Faulkner will become Elizabeth Faulkner McCord. He would have a wife to stand beside him, and love him. His parents Patrick and June McCord were making sure their son looked his best on his wedding day.

"Mom, how do I look?" He looked for his mother's approval. He wanted to look good for his future wife.

"You look like you, Henry." She smiled. "You and Lizzie are gonna make beautiful grandbabies for me." His mother smiled.

"Mom, that is not gonna happen for a bit." Henry blushed.

"You never know." His mother winked.

"Mother..."Henry sighed.

"Stop pressuring him, June." Patrick walked in looking very sharp.

"Well, I got to tease him some how." June smirked.

"He's gonna be late to his own wedding, if we don't get him there on time." Patrick got his son and wife out the door.

"Son, are you ready to become a married man?" Patrick wanted to make sure his son was doing the right thing by marrying the girl.

"I'm sure, I fell in love with her when I saw her walk across the lawn at University of Virginia." Henry smiled remembering her walk across the lawn that day. "The next day, I saw her again and that time she saw me."

_~Elizabeth~_

Elizabeth stood in her room gazing at the mirrors that surrounded her. Her white dress flowed down and around. While she was thinking, her mother walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look beautiful,Lizzie."Her mother, Elaine began to cry.

"Mom, don't cry." Elizabeth told her mom. " You're gonna make me cry."

"Henry is a great man." Elaine told her daughter.

"I know." Elizabeth smiled. Looking back into the mirror

Her mother picked up the vail and kissed her daughter's forehead and placed the vail over her face. Her father stepped into the room. "Hey Liz, are you ready to become a McCord?" He smiled a tearful one. His daughter was gonna to be married. Yes, they still had Nathan, Elizabeth's younger brother. Elizabeth was their golden child the one they always loved to brag about. Elizabeth was always taking the harder AP classes. The American Government Minor and History Major. His Liz was so smart, he always dreamed of her making it big. Elizabeth was also the athletic child who played basketball, soccer, and track. Their Lizzie always loved to try new things and was always the first to try something new.

"Ready, my girl?" Russel held his hand out for Elizabeth to take.

"I'm ready." Elizabeth took her father's hand. These were her final steps as Elizabeth Faulkner and soon she would make new steps as Elizabeth McCord.

_~Elizabeth and Henry~_

Henry walked down the asile seeing many of his friends and family on one side. He looked at the other side seeing her family and friends. He felt love from both sides who were excited for the next chapters of their lives. He saw his groomsmen and bridesmaids walk down paired up together then splitting to each side of the alter. The music that everyone knew to be the brides song started. He looked up to see everyone stand up and Lizzie's eyes who were so bright and happy as she walked down the asile. He felt so happy. Seeing her walking towards him just like the day they first met. He felt like he was falling in love all over again.

He took her from her father's arms and into his when they met at the alter. Elizabeth was so beautiful in her wedding dress. He just wanted to kiss her then and there. Elizabeth smiled at him, and he smiled back.

The officiant began the wedding. The whole ceremony was beautiful, then it was time for the vows.

The officiant began, "Elizabeth Jane Faulkner, do you take Henry Christopher McCord as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Elizabeth spoke up with a smile, "I do."

"Henry Christopher McCord, Do you take Elizabeth Jane Faulkner as your lawfully wedded wife?" The officiant asked Henry.

"I do." Henry smiled.

"In the state of Virginia, I lawfully pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The officiant told them.

"I love you." Henry whispered to Elizabeth before he gave her a passionate kiss. The families and friends cheered for them.

_~Elizabeth and Henry~_

_~The Reception~_

"May, I please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Henry McCord!" The Band announced. Their friends and family cheered as they ran into the reception hall with a big smile. "Here is there first dance as Mr. and Mrs." The Band announced, who began to play _Earth Angel_ by the Penguins.

Henry twisted and spun Elizabeth on the dance floor. The family and friends began to join them on the floor. Henry's mother and Elizabeth's father took the newly weds away from each other till the song ended for the mother-son dance and father-daughter dance. The couple walked back to the table, and ate the food that was served at their wedding with a glass of champane. They heard clatters of the glasses wanting a kiss, which they did. _Multiple Times_. The couple took a bite out of the piece of cake they were given, which was a red velvet cake with a choclate frosting. The couple decided to sway the night away after that. The family and friends started to leave so they decided to leave for their trip to their honey moon.

"I love you Henry, thank you for making me so happy." Elizabeth kissed her husband.

"I love you and our future." He kissed her back. "I will love the future children that we will be blessed with someday." He gave a passionate kiss before starting up the car and driving of to their location of their honeymoon.


	2. Stevie: Month One

A/N: Thanks to whoever has read this story so far. I love the show and can't wait for the new episodes. I hope you enjoy this one. I'm sorry if there is any mistakes, I'm not the best at grammar. I also don't mind constructive critisim , but please be kind.

~Febuary 9th, 1994~

Elizabeth hated the doctor's office, she hated them with a passion infact. The first time was when she had to get shots, and she disliked that. It was just her annual check up which she always liked to get it over with.

"Elizabeth McCord?"The nurse put her head into the waiting room. Elizabeth followed the nurse who took her to the room waiting for her.

She sat on the doctor's table. Waited for the nurse to come in. "Hello, , I'm gonna take your blood pressure, and heart beat. After the blood pressure, the nurse spoke up. "I'm gonna have you take a urine sample." The nurse told her. Which Elizabeth agreed to take.

~THE MCCORD CHILDREN~

"Elizabeth, how are you?" Dr. Wyles asked.

"I feel great. Why? Is there anything wrong?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"No, we have your results from the urine test and which comfirmed the nurses suspisions when she ran your blood pressure." Dr. Wyles sat down at her chair.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"Congrats, Elizabeth, you're pregnant! Your blood pressure was low, but a reasonable range for a pregnancy." The doctor smiled at her showing her the results. Elizabeth broke into a smile. She and Henry were trying so hard in the past two years to have a baby. "I would like to perform an ultrasound to make sure everything looks alright?" informed her.

"Of Course." brought in the ultrasound machine. Elizabeth laid on the table and rolled up her shirt. "This might feel cold." Placing the gel on her and placing the wand down. Just as she did a grainy picture with a small dot popped up. "You look like you are about 4 weeks along." The doctor smiled. "Do you want me to print the ultrasound?"

"Yes..."Elizabeth told . "I wish Henry was here." Elizabeth couldn't wait to tell Henry.

~THE MCCORD CHILDREN~

Elizabeth walked into the door where her husband was reading a book. "Hey Lizzie." When he noticed her and smiled. "How was the doctors?"

"Good. I got a clean bill of health." She smiled.

"Clean bill of health? Lizzie you were throwing up for the past week!" Henry asked worriedly.

"I know." Elizabeth smiled. She gentley placed a small box infront of him. Henry opened the box revealing one of the ultrasound pictures.

"A baby?" Henry smiled.

"I'm pregnant, Henry." Elizabeth hugged him, he pulled back and gave her a kiss.

"May I?" He looked down at the stomach that inside contained something with half his genetics.

"Of course!" Elizabeth smiled as Henry gentley placed his hand on her flat stomach that soon would round due to the baby that was growing inside her.

"How far along?" Henry looked at her.

"Four weeks." She kissed him.

"So Our Fourth Anniversary.."He smiled.

"Yes, but that is gross to even think about." Elizabeth scrunched up her nose.

"Hey, this baby boy or girl, has come from love of a couple being married for four years." He gave a cheesy smile.

"You are the romantic one." Elizabeth smiled."June, will be so excited." June had been hinting for awhile that she wanted a grandbaby to come soon.

"Yes, she will be so excited, but we are gonna keep this news secret. So we can treasure the moments of just us knowing about the pregnacy." Henry told her.

"Yes, you, me, and the doctor will know for now." She smiled.

~THE MCCORD CHILDREN~

Elizabeth was dressing into her silky pjs. She let her hair down for the night. She walked out of the bathroom to find Henry looking at a photo album. She realized it was hers from when she was a baby. "You look so cute." Henry smiled at a picture of her where her older cousins put her in the waste basket as a baby.

"Cracking out the baby pictures already Henry?" Elizabeth hugged him. Henry wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's gonna be the three of us."

"Yep, you, me, and the baby." Elizabeth fell asleep in a matter of a minutes.

"Hey baby, I'm your daddy. I love you so much. I didn't know I could love you so much already. I just found out about your existance today. Your mom and I love you so much." Henry whispered and then planted a kiss gentley on her stomach.

~THE MCCORD CHILDREN~

Elizabeth yawned she saw Henry had his hand protectively over her stomach. She smiled at Henry, because he was already trying to be a good father to this baby.

That good thought was quickly erased by the twist in her stomach which made her run towards the toilet. She made it just in time to empty out her contents."I love you baby, but I don't like what comes along with being pregnant." Brushing her teeth and washing her mouth out from the horrid taste of vomit.

"Babe, are you alright?" Henry asked standing outside the door.

"I'm fine, Henry, it is just morning sickness." Elizabeth explained.

"I'll get you some ginger ale and saltines from the store. Liz, I love you..."Henry walked away from the door.

"I love you too, Henry." Elizabeth smiled at the door dividing them.

~THE MCCORD CHILDREN~

Elizabeth curled and watched a movie on the small tv in the living room. Henry walked in watching her rub her stomach absent mindedly. "Hey." Henry announced his presences.

"Hi." Elizabeth smiled as Henry joined her." I still can't believe it." She giggled.

"I have some ginger ale and saltines." Henry gave her the package of crackers and bottle of ginger ale.

"Thank You, Henry. I love you." Elizabeth smiled while she thought, Maybe doctor's offices aren't that bad anymore.

TBC


	3. Stevie:Month Two

A/N:I'm sorry for the delay! I was super busy and then got sick so I'm trying to write as much as I can

*warning there is a slight pre-sex scene(please be kind this is my first time writing one that I have published.)*.

March 9th, 1994

Elizabeth was now 8 weeks pregnant, she was now showing a slight curve on her stomach. She and Henry adored the curve, they were so in love with their baby that they created together.

She had finally finished using the bathroom and noticed her husband read the pregnancy book that got earlier that day.

She was always talking to her bump, or just rubbing it. Her cravings were ice cream, potatoes, and chicken nuggets.

She climbed into bed and her first reaction was to snuggle with husband, who he wrapped his arms around her. Elizabeth thought 'creating a child is tough." As she quickly fell asleep.

THE MCCORD CHILDREN

Elizabeth got up for the day, she looked into the mirror and smiled while she admired her little baby curve. She couldn't wait for the thirty two more weeks to go by. She pictured this perfect child of her dreams, holding her child and feeding her child.

Henry came from behind and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. He cupped her small bump in his hands. He couldn't wait for this child, sometimes she thought he was more excited than her.

They already picked out what room the nursery was gonna be.

The McCords were thinking about their new life.

THE MCCORD CHILDREN

Elizabeth's head was once again in the toliet, she thought to herself that pregnancy sucked. She dreamed of her future with Henry as she placed her hand tenderly on the little round she had. Elizabeth got up and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She walked out into the room wearing a lace and very sheer Pjs. Henry looked up and smiled at her sexily.

"Hey sexy mama." Henry looked at her and tossed his homework on the floor next to the bed.

"Hey daddy." Elizabeth kissed her husband passionately. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt he was wearing and tossed it over his homework. Elizabeth decided to straddle her husband. Henry decided to pull of her sexy sheer top to reveal her breasts that had been growing with milk for their child.

Henry cupped her breast and massage them. Elizabeth gave a little whimper.

The small baby bump was also revealed, which Henry gave a small series of kisses.

THE MCCORD CHILDREN

Elizabeth's eyes snapped opening realising she was wearing no clothes and Henry was next her snuggled into her. She smiled at her sleeping husband and pulled his shirt on. She smiled and got up to try to cook a breakfast for her wonderfull husband.

Elizabeth was well known for not being the best cook in the world. She started to cook the eggs and bacon. As she inhaled the smell, her stomach began to twist and she ran to the closest bathroom to throw up. She walked back to the kitchen with the smell of burned eggs and bacon while Henry was cleaning up the mess.

"I'm sorry I was trying to make breakfast for you..."Elizabeth sighed. Henry looked up at her and chuckled."What?"

"Lizzie Bear, you know when you touch food it burns." Henry squeezed the waist of his wife.

"Shut up!" As she hit his chest playfully.

"Owwwie!"Henry chased her.

"Huh? I already have a child?" Elizabeth smiled as Henry swooped her into his arms.

"Yes, you do." Henry gave her a kiss and walked off with her bridal style.

THE MCCORD CHILDREN

Elizabeth was in a dream. She was dreaming of her young children playing around the house.

"I found you!"The child giggled.

"You found me!" Elizabeth picked the child up and peppered them with kisses.

"My turn!" The other child smiled. "1...2...3...4..." The child began to count off.

"Mommy lets go!" Squealed the first child smiled pulling their mother along.

THE MCCORD CHILDREN

Elizabeth groaned as she woke up from the most wonderful dream. She was now nine week pregnant with her child she was getting closer to the end of the first trimester. Elizabeth was watching the tv for the news. She was hoping after this baby, she could become an analyst at the CIA. Her hands swept over her baby bump and realized it had grown rounder. She pulled a cami on her body with a baggy sweater on top. She pulled on some jeans.

Elizabeth rubbed the belly and wondered what she wanted to eat as she stood infront of fridge. She grabbed a tub of vanilla ice cream with sprinkles, chocolate syrup. She sat on one of the three stools at the counter and munched on her ice cream.

"Liz, that is not an appriopriate breakfast food." Henry looked at his wife as he entered the kitchen.

"So? The baby wanted it." She looked annoyed.

"The baby needs nutrients, eat toast with peanut butter. Please if not for me, for the baby." Henry pleaded.

"Fine." Elizabeth huffed as she hopped off the stool towards the bread box and toaster.

"Thank You." Henry sighed at his stubborn wife. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at continued to eat the last bites of ice cream.

THE MCCORD CHILDREN

Elizabeth was at her next doctors appiontment. It was eleven week check up. She was so so excited because this is a time where she could see the growing child within her. Henry was super excited to see his child. He was super close to being able to tell his parents the wonderful news. They had one more week to hold out on. Elizabeth's baby bump was definately visible to one who was looking for it. She was mostly wearing sweatshirts around her friends and family, but when it was just her and Henry, she would flaunt their little bump off. The couple had already picked out names for their future child, but they would finally decide when the baby was born. So far they had for boys were James, Graham, Jason, and Daniel. For a girl they had Stephanie, Alison, Emily, and Sophia. Their top picks were Stephanie for a girl and Jason for a boy.

The couple could not wait to find out if they were having a boy or girl. They knew that they didn't want it as a surprise. Elizabeth watched as the glimpses of their child appeared on the screen.


	4. Stevie:Month Three

I know this is a short chapter. I just wanted to get this out here. Some one reviewed to have a flash forward, I will do that later in the story. Any more suggestions? Please review! Read my other Stories like My Aunt Bethie, and Moving to Fast. Sorry if there are any errors I missed.

Elizabeth was setting the table for her in laws. She was hoping it was going to be perfect June and Patrick, and Henry's two brother John and Stephan. Her parents were coming as well.  
Today, they were gonna tell them they were going to be grandparents. Her parents Elaine and Russell. Her brother Nathan would be a little late, but he would come shortly.

"I can't wait for more people to know about you baby!" Henry placed a tender kiss on her stomach.

Elizabeth and Henry walked up the stairs. She wore a dress that flowed right over her bump and he a nice shirt and jeans.

The dinner smelled lovely. It was a pork chop with a vinaigrette salad and asparagus. Apple sauce on the side. They had Pinot to serve as a drink, but for obvious reasons Elizabeth would be drinking water.

The guest started to arrive soon after, the couple finished the dinner.

"Elizabeth, it smells wonderful!"June complimented her daughter in law.

"It does indeed." Elaine agreed.

"Something smells great!"Russell deep laugh went through the room.

"What are we eating?" Patrick asked.

"Pork Chops with some salad and asparagus." Elizabeth revealed.

"Tasty! Did Henry cool this?" Patrick smiled at his talented son.

"Yea, I did the salad though, because I can't cook to save my life!" Elizabeth stated.

The group sat down including the brothers sat down.

"Before we eat Elizabeth and I have some wonderful news." Henry interrupted before eating.

"We are expecting a baby!" Henry and Elizabeth smiled. The whole group smiled and Elaine and June went to Elizabeth for a hug.

"Our first grandbabe." June exclaimed excitedly.

"How far along." Elaine asked.

"14 weeks." Henry smiled at Elizabeth.

"So you were keeping a secret!" The family smiled at the couple.

"May we feel the bump?" June asked.

"After dinner."Elizabeth smiled as she took a bite of food. "I'm starving."

After dinner, Elizabeth took to the kitchen to wash up dishes and put away the left overs. June and Elaine stepped in and let her sit down with tea in her hands. Elizabeth placed a hand on her little baby bump while she sat down on the couch. Henry walked by giving her belly a rub as he joined his father and father-in-law for a glass of scotch.

Elizabeth smiled as June and Elaine who came to feel the bump that was holding both their first grandchild. "Have you felt any movement?" June asked.

"I've read it might not happen till 20 weeks." Elizabeth sighed. "I can't wait for it." She yawned this time, and Henry caught it.

"Hey, guys Lizzie needs some rest." Henry lead the group out. Then scooping Elizabeth into a bridal hold. Elizabeth snuggled into hist chest and placed tender kiss on each muscle and began to suck on his neck.

"Elizabeth!" Henry placed her on bed.

The Next Day

Henry sat in bed with Elizbeth who were talking about if the wanted to know the gender of the baby or not. Henry was so excited to meet his child, the weeks were so slow to pass. He just couldn't wait to hold his child. Teach his child about the world around them, and the different points of life. Elizabeth would teach them her historical knowledge _and_ he would teach them about religous scolars. They would like to enrich their child and future children with culture and let them express their own opinions of their world.

Elizabeth was walking down to the mailbox to retrieve her mail. She noticed something in the pile of mail. It was from the CIA office that she had applied for a job a couple of months ago. It read,

_Dear Elizabeth McCord,_

_We have read your application and would love to have you as an analyst for te CIA. You seem you would be very fitting for this job. We hope to hear from you and be a part of the CIA._

_Sincerely,_

_Conrad Dalton_

Elizabeth was so excited, but she knew that she had to give up this job opportunity to raise her child. This child had to come first in their lives. She had to decline this wonderful offer. She called the office of the CIA and they understood. Elizabeth sat down and wondered what would of happened if she didn't have this child. There were so many mysteries to having this child.

Henry found Elizabeth crying as he saw the letter about the job, he held her close and kissed her. "You can always apply again after the baby is born. I can stay home for a bit. You know your parents and mine won't mind watching their own grandchild." He tried to sooth Elizabeth.

He knew their life would be alright.


	5. Stevie:Month Four

Elizabeth sat at the edge of the table, they couldn't wait to have their little baby. Today, they were gonna find out if they were having a boy or a little girl. Elizabeth secretly wanted a boy and so did Henry, they would love a little girl, but they would take whatever they were given.

She and Henry were sitting in the office, the doctor came in.

"Hello Elizabeth and Henry." She sat down. "Ready to see your baby?"

"We're so excited." Henry announced.

"This is gonna feel cold." As the doctor placed the gel on her round bump. "There is the baby." The doctor pointed to the thing that had features of a little human."Are you wanting to know the gender?" She studied the couples face.

"We would like to." Elizabeth smiled. Henry nodded in agreement.

"Say hello to your healthy baby girl." The doctor smiled.

"Hey sweetie." He talked to the screen.

"I'm gonna give you sometime." The doctor left. "I'm gonna print the sonograms."

"I'm gonna protect you and make sure you never get your heart broken by a boy." Kissing Elizabeth's baby bump.

"Henry... That was so beautiful...gosh the hormones." She smiled as she wept.

"I guess we can make the nursery very girly." Henry laughed.

"Can we put horses in the nursery?" She smiled.

"That would be beautiful." He kissed her. Now he wasn't gonna just protect Elizabeth, but a new girl had come into his life. A daughter.

"We gotta give her a name before she is born." She smiled.

"We still got five months babe." Giving his wife a peck on the cheek before returning to class.

"I know." Hugging him before he went inside the school building.

Elizabeth walked into the nearby park and watched the young kids who were just released from school head to the playground with their parents. She couldn't wait to take their little girl to that park. Give a little push on the swing and ride on the slide with her.

She couldn't wait for her siblings to join her. Thinking about them playing together would be so cute.

**Later in the day**

"I got a couple full names for our baby." Elizabeth smiled.

"Me too." Henry waved a list that he wrote during class.

_Emily Joan McCord_

_Isabella Nicole McCord_

_Stephanie Anne McCord_

_Jessica Charlotte McCord_

_Eva Margret McCord_

_Allison Renee McCord._

Those were the names that one would hold the name of their child.

A few weeks later.

Elizabeth was finally 18 weeks along. The nursery was done and completed. Elizabeth since finding out had been finding cute little girl outfits for their daughter to wear. They were almost half way through the pregnancy.

_FlashForward 6 years later_

_Young Stephanie ran through a field as her mother and father trailed behind on the path. Henry was pushing a soft green car seat stroller combination. As her mother was holding a 4 month old baby sister._

_The girl smiled at at her parents. "Allie! Look at this!" The girl did a cartwheel. _

_The baby gurgled and smiled at her sister saying her name. _

_"That was amazing. Stevie." Henry smiled._

_"How is my gymnast." Elizabeth smiled. Her mother had the weekend off of her "spy" job or what her parents called it CIA Analyst. She had a play date with 7 year old Harrison Dalton, tomorrow, which she was super excited for. _

_"Momma?" Stephanie McCord smiled._

_"Yeah baby?" Elizabeth placed baby Allison into the stroller._

_"Can we get ice cream?" Stevie fluttered her long eyelashes._

_"Sure sweetie." Elizabeth smiled as she took her daughter's hand._

Present

Elizabeth was in the kitchen trying to cook herself something while Henry was out. She saw the smoke that she almost burned the food.

"Elizabeth." Henry spoke. Which made her turn around. Facing a pretty blonde. "This Sophie, she is my partner for my ethics class project." He smiled.

"Hi Elizabeth. Henry has talked about you so much in can't keep his mouth shut about the pending baby to come." She smiled.

"Elizabeth, you don't have to be jealous. Sophie is the only girl in my class who doesn't flirt with me." Henry said trying to make Elizabeth less tense.

"Henry, I'm going upstairs." Elizabeth excused herself.

"Lizzie." He got up to hug her.

"Don't you touch me." Elizabeth cried running upstairs.

"We can work on this later. I'll call you and we could work at the library if it would work with your wife better. I think you need to be with her." She smiled. "I gotta go home to my two kids." She waved.

Henry cautiously climbed the stairs to their room. "Lizzie." He poked his head in.

"Go away." She was in a fetus like position.

"Baby. I love you." Henry sat down kissing each toe on her foot and then her baby bump and then her face.

"I'm just fat and disgusting." Elizabeth cried."Probably want a pretty women like Sophie." Elizabeth was sobbing.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, I love you. You are so hot and sexy. Incredibly beautiful, wonderful, amazing, and the best mother that ever could be." Henry kissed her forehead. "You are carrying my child. So you aren't fat. Our child will be strong like you and be beautiful as her mother."

"Henry, I'm sorry." Elizabeth cried.

"It is fine. Sophie can relate to me. She is married with two kids. She has been telling what and what not to do when our kid comes." Henry kissed Elizabeth for as long as he could. She melted into the kiss. He gently laid her down and kissed and nipped her where he could.

She slowly unbuttoned shirt. He kicked off his shoes. He started taking off her clothes as she did the same. The world just faded around them.

The next morning, Elizabeth smiled at her sleeping man in her bed. She slowly rubbed her belly. She couldn't wait to meet their child. She slowly whispered to her bump, "Hey sweet heart, your daddy and me love you so much. We can't wait to meet you."

TBC

**Please review! Here was the first flash forward.**


	6. Stevie:Month Five

**I got a few stories in the works. I'm trying to finish this one, then post the others. Reviews are appreciated. I love writing Madam secretary Fanfiction. I hope you guys are enjoying my stories.**

Elizabeth was ordering their favorite takeout. Chinese takeout was something Henry and her would do quite often. Since it was her most recent craving.

"I would like to order pork lo mein and mu shu pork." She placed a hand over her very rounded belly. She hung up the phone and was gonna wait for Henry to pick it up.

She was starting to have trouble getting up and reaching for things since she had a big belly to get around. She was now 21 weeks pregnant and she wanted to feel the baby kick or move.

She decided to do some laundry around the house. Folding the clothes of Henry. "I can't wait for you to move, so I don't feel that I'm just getting fat." Elizabeth smiled.

"Babe? Where are you? I got the takeout." Henry shouted. Elizabeth felt a little flutter in her lower abdomen.

"Henry!" Elizabeth exclaimed in happiness.

"What! Are you okay? Is the baby okay." Henry worriedly ran into their bedroom. She felt another little kick from the womb. Elizabeth placed her hand on the spot where the baby was kicking.

"You are finally doing it baby. You are a little late to the game." She smiled.

"Babe, what's going on." He looked at her curiously. Elizabeth grabbed his hand placed it to the spot where she felt it last. "What is go-." There was the small little kick. "Shes kicking." He smiled.

"She is responding to your voice, babe." Elizabeth smiled at Henry.

"Awwww. She is a daddy's girl already." Kissing the spot where he felt the kick.

"Now where is that Chinese, because baby is hungry." She got up to the kitchen.

* * *

Elizabeth sat at the edge of the examination table.

"I heard that you have felt the baby move." The doctor smiled.

"It was so exciting." Elizabeth smiled. "She loves when Henry talks to her. Henry has been reading her stories." Elizabeth smiled. She always enjoyed sharing Henry's softer side.

"Let's take a look at this energetic baby. Shall we?" As she placed the cool gel and wand on Elizabeth's lower part of her belly. The little image flicked on screen as they saw a little yawn come from the baby.

"Keeping her up with all those stories." The doctor smiled at Henry. Elizabeth would be so attached to the ultrasound every time they would go to the scan.

"Is she okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"She is fine. Strong and healthy." The doctor smiled. The doctor left and handed them the sonograms. Wiping up the goo. "You are on track for your November 10th due date." She smiled.

"I just want November to come." Elizabeth smiled. "The days fly by, but the months are like icebergs." Elizabeth stated.

"Me too." Henry agreed. "I just can't wait to meet her."

* * *

It was hot sunny day of June 31st. The forecast was 93 degrees. Elizabeth was in a tank top and shorts. The tank top was stretched around her stomach.

"It is so humid out." Elizabeth complained. Placing a hand over her belly that was on top of her husbands hand as the sat at the beach of North Carolina, to visit Elizabeth's parents. After all he finished class two days ago. Elizabeth's father was diagnosed with terminal cancer.

They were gonna join her brother and cousins on her parent's yacht for dinner. She was the 3rd oldest of the cousins and older than her brother, but she was the first out of all to add another generation to the family. All her 2 aunts, and 3 uncles on her fathers side with their respected spouses. Her Aunt and her husband on her moms side.

She had about 15 cousins. She got on the boat, "I hope the pregnancy won't be a problem." Elizabeth looked at Henry.

"I'll be by your side." Henry snaked his arm around her waist.

"Good." She kissed him.

"Lizzie!" Amy, her closest cousin in age ran to her. "I can't wait to meet her." She grinned.

"You know it is a girl?" Elizabeth questioned.

"The area of Topsail Beach knows, Lizzie, your mama has been spreading the word that she is gonna be a granny." Amy laughed.

"Oh Mother." Elizabeth smiled. Elizabeth looked at Henry. He nodded at her and rubbed her leg. "Amy, we want you to be our baby's godmother." Elizabeth smiled.

"What! Are you freaking kidding me. I would love to!" Amy hugged them. It was becoming late and they were some left. A lot of the teen cousins swam back to the shore. The younger ones were asleep on the lower deck. It was now just her parents, aunts, uncles, Amy, Henry, and Elizabeth were left. Everyone was drinking champagne. Elizabeth was drinking a _Pepsi_ and watching the two youngest who were left on the boat. Seven year old Ezra and three year old Alice, who were the youngest of her cousins. She was the 3rd oldest cousins at twenty-five years old and the youngest, Alice.

Alice toddled towards her cousin, "Lizzie?" She went to her cousin and crawled onto her lap. She snuggled into Elizabeth's chest, "You have baby in tummy?" The girl poked her cousin's belly.

"Yes, I do." Elizabeth kissed the girls forehead. "You will be able to play with her." She smiled. "You wanna feel her kick?"

"Can I?" The girl clapped her hands.

"Sure Alice." Placing a tiny hand on where the recent movement has been.

"That is so weird." Alice scrunched up her nose.

"You did that while you were inside your mama's belly." Elizabeth tickled Alice lightly.

"Really?" Alice yawned.

"Yep, you did." Elizabeth smiled. "What you doing up so late by the way missy."

"I don't like boats. My stomach no feel good." Alice cried.

"How 'bout you sleep with me." Elizabeth pulled the cover over the girl. She let Alice curl into her and saw the eyes flutter shut. Elizabeth looked at the so peaceful child and her herself drifted off. Elizabeth didn't even realize how tired herself was.

* * *

-Henry-

Henry and Elizabeth's aunt Suzanne walked down to look for Elizabeth, Ezra, and Alice since they were the last of the boat that docked. As the reached where the cots were, they saw Ezra and Alice snuggled with Elizabeth. Suzanne and himself smiled at each other at the beautiful scene. Henry decided to shake Elizabeth's arm and wake her. Her eyes snapped open to see her husband look at her. She put a groggy smile and tried to move without waking the little ones. Elizabeth pulled little Alice into her arms. Suzanne tried getting Ezra out, "Let me get him." Henry picked up the boy.

"Thank you Henry." Taking Alice from Elizabeth's arms.

"I can't for that baby to come and see you with sleepless nights. Carrying and comforting the child to get them back to sleep." Suzanne chuckled.

Henry laid Ezra down in the kids room. Henry joined Elizabeth wrapping his arms around her and walking to their room.

* * *

TBC


	7. Author Note:The Return of Madam Broadway

Hi All!

I am so sorry for those reading this hoping for a continuation! I have been super busy starting school and working at a local theatre, but I will try in my free time to write this story! I am so sorry that I haven't written much. My creative part of my soul died recently, and I just got it back. I have had a tough time with anxiety and teachers telling me I was no good at writing. I really hope you all are sticking with me. This past year had been rough, but don't worry I'm still a Madam Secretary fan.

So sorry for all thinking this is finally an update, but I will be working on these stories on my free time!


End file.
